Sim's Big Brother US 5
Sim's Big Brother US 5 '''was the fifth season of Sim's Big Brother. It was an all-star season, where 16 of the best players from Gen. 1 came back ready to play again! n_kkii won the season in a 7-2 vote against AshTheAkwardPeep. LegacyHadid was voted America's Favourite Houseguest, for the second time ever. '''Twists * Instant Eviction -''' On Week 6, it was revealed to be an Instant Eviction. The POV wasn't in play then. '''Candidates Houseguests Voting History } | | | | |} Season Logs Week 1 The all-stars moved into the house and was on good terms for now. We got into the HoH competiton, The Disco!. Uz won the first HoH of the season. Torn between her friends, she had to decide. She nominated Devin and Wtsgai. At the PoV competiton, everyone was head over head in Head Start!. It was very close between Nat and Stephen but in the end, Nat won the first PoV of the season. Having some mixed emotions, she saved Wtsgai from the chopping block! And with another hard choice, Uz nominated Albert! Then by a 5-2 vote to evict, Albert became the first All-Star evicted! Good game, Albert! Week 2 After the totally surprising eviction of Albert, we went into the HoH! After pushing and cursing, Stephen won the Cross or Die competiton. After having some time to talk and time to himself, he decided to nominate Johnny and Fludder! At the PoV competiton, Had won the Jump and Break Your Legs competiton. After everyone yelling at him to save Fludder, which he did so! And Stephen made a decision to put up Ning! Then by a so surprising vote of 11-1, Johnny was evicted! Good game, Johnny! Week 3 Then going into the next HoH, Wtsgai won the Sword Fight competition! Then at the nomination ceremony, Ning and Dia were nominated. Not being able to take the heat of the game, Ning walked and it caused everyone to be mad and lose respect for her. Good game, Ning. Week 4 After Ning walking, we went to one of the SBB classics for the HoH, Spelling Class! Devin won her first competiton of the season! She then went on to nominate Had and Legacy. At the PoV, we went into The Dictonary. Nat won the PoV competition. Having a maybe easy decision, she saved Legacy, and Devin put up one of the sisters, Moonlight! Then by a vote of 5-3, Moonlight was evicted! Good game, Moonlight! Week 5 After Moonlight's eviction, the jury stage began. At the Chess HoH, Legacy won HoH! Legacy having time to think, she nominated Had and Nikki! At the PoV, returning from multiple seasons, was Friendship and Dia won her first competition! She saved Had and the replacement was Fludder then by a 3-3 vote, the vote tied and Legacy voted to evict Nikki, making her the first juror! Good game, Nikki! Week 6 EVICTION After the saddest eviction in SBB history maybe, Noob Bot entered and also brought his child, Noob Bot JR, but they ended up failing badly, after that, Noob Bot JR had news, this week was revealed to be an Instant Eviction! So with that, we headed into the HoH, EARTHQUAKE!!. Devin won against Dia on the final ball! She then nominated Uz and Dia, knowing what she was doing. Then by a 5-1 vote, Uz was evicted from the SBB house, making this her lowest placement yet. Good game, Uz! Week 7 After Uz's eviction, we headed into a ROBLOX famous and classic game of Spleef! Nat won the HoH competition! With some time to think, she nominated her opiniated threats Stephen and Dia! At the PoV, the Deadly Maze, Wtsgai won yet another competition! He then decided to discard leaving both Dia and Stephen on the block. Then by a 4-1 vote, Dia became the 3rd juror! Good game, Dia! Week 8 After Dia's eviction, we went into the next HoH competition! Had won the Laser Gun Fight HoH! He then decided to nominate Fludder and Wtsgsi. At the Pov, OTEV broke so we did a back up competition! Wtsgai won the Unscramble The Words PoV! He then decided to save himself and since Had wasn't there, Wtsgai nominated a big threat, Stephen. And by the first unanimous vote of 4-0 Stephen was sent packing but not long until the Jury raided the house and the CBS competition was to happen next session! Good game, Stephen! Week 9 Week 10 EVICTION Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Finale Pt. 1 Finale Pt. 2 Jury Votes Category:SBB5 Category:Seasons Category:All-Star Seasons